Ed's TV
"Come over and see! On my TV! We'll watch a few clips! Have soda to sip! Come over to my house! We'll sit on my couch! Cushions waiting for you! Find a turkey or two! Come over and see! It's on Ed's TV!" -Ed's TV Theme song. Ed's TV is a show airing on the fictional WebNetwork that centers around the Eds watching TV in Ed's room, where they channel surf through interesting and entertaining clips (similar to Fuse Network's Munchies and MTV's Beavis and Butthead 's segments where the two mentioned characters watch music videos). Clips focused on everything from odd music videos to mice parodying movies to internet shorts. Also featured were videos performed by imaginary bands, such as Screaming Monkey Stick and Children of the Frögurt. A Rickroll was even featured in one episode. season 1 Episodes # The Eds watch Chocolate Rain, a band wearing animal costumes, an advertisement for Sir-Ed-Alot's Buttered Toast and Homer Simpson playing a banjo with a snake. #The Eds watch a scene from Inuyasha, Chris Crocker's "Leave Britney Alone!", the Cute Sneezing Panda, a scene from Pixar's "Up", a scene from X-Men Origins: Wolverine and a commercial for "Rake 2.0". #The Eds watch Numa Numa, Fry from Futurama doing the Hustle, Teleporting Fat Guy and an unexpected Rickroll. #Eddy watches Fred Goes Swimming, then watches a Shane Dawson video. #The Eds watch Ed's RaNdoM TV Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4. Double-D leaves immediately after Episode 4 and is highly offended by Episode 1. #The Eds watch one of the Star Wars movies, and Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show and while watching their movie they give commentary. #Max Max, Maxi n Maxima, the four Eds (including Edna) watch Fixing Things With Matt G. after watching How to Fix Your HDTV, Edd & Edna leave since it is a little offensive. finale season 2 #(8) Max watches Devinurdog's Pokemon adventures deleted episodes ep 1 with Eddy. #(9) Ed and Maxi watch Ed, Edd n Eddy Z. #(10) The Maxes and the Eds watch a few Fraxy boss Gameplays with a unexpected Rickroll, plus at the end they give commentary. #(11) Maxima watches How to Fix your Xbox360 with Ed. #(12) Max watches a few Pikachu Meets his Match videos with Rolf, Kohl & Ed. #(13) Ed and Maxima watch the Jetsons. #(14) Edd and Ed watch the Cartoon Network sign-off then watch King of the Hill. #(15) Max, Rolf & Edna watch a episode of Ren and Stimpy then they give commentary. #(16) The Maxes and Edna watch MAD. finale Season 3 #(17) The Eds watch Akira, several fan-made music videos with them in it, and watch on how to play Tekken Tag Tournament II. #(18) Ed and Eddy watch the music video "Feel Good Inc." by the Gorillaz and Button Yer Ed. #(19) The Eds watch Inception #(20) Ed and Edd watch Doctor Who and give it commentary. #(21) Eddy and Edd watch TomSka videos like Guitar Warfare, Cake, and asdf movies. #(22) Eddy and Ed watch Cowboy Bebop, Highschool of the Dead, and Samurai X. finale Quotes *'Ed': the Cute Sneezing Panda video "Aw... the little dickens." ---- *'Eddy': Leave Britney Alone, and later Devinurdog "What a baby." ---- *'Edd': "The production values on this movie look remarkably cheap." from [[w:c:ed:Knock Knock Who's Ed?|Knock Knock Who's Ed?]] ---- *'Eddy': a rickroll "This stinks!" ---- *'Eddy': Numa Numa "It looks like the Jonas Brothers have some tough competition!" ---- *'Edd': commentary on their movie ''"I cannot believe that you two continued to laugh at the name of the device." *'Eddy: "Double D, what was it called? Come on, just say it one more time." *'''Ed: "Eddy, I know what he called it." *'Edd': "Ed, don't you dare say it or I will dispose of the gravy in your bathtub." ---- *'Max': "This sucks!" *'Ed': "Oh! Now he's using pudding!" *'Max': "Curse you!" ---- *'Max': "Why me?" Notes Some audio clips that the Eds use to give commentary are recycled from the original show's episodes. Some episodes feature other guest watchers and commentators. The intro with the theme song uses recycled clips, or stock footage, from Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes. Episode 4, started out with the three Eds, but Ed and Edd went to the store to get snacks while Ed tells Eddy to keep the couch warm for them, where we see him view clips on his own. The other two Eds didn't get the items as they were overpriced and Ed had a fit. Gallery File:Edsmile.JPG|Ed reacting to a program or video he likes File:Eddface.JPG|Edd reacting to a video File:SquickEddy.JPG|Eddy disgusted by something in a video. Category:Series Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Short Series